Knight Rider: Knight of the Phoenix (Part 1)
| next = "Knight of the Phoenix (Part 2)" }} "Knight of the Phoenix (Part 1)" is the first episode of season one of the sci-fi/adventure television series Knight Rider and the first episode of the series overall. It was directed by Daniel Haller and written by series creator Glen A. Larson. It first aired on NBC on September 26th, 1982. The series stars David Hasselhoff as Detective Michael Long, who is critically injured during a stake-out gone wrong. Taken in by dying billionaire Wilton Knight of Knight Industries, Long is given medical treatment, a complete face lift and a new identity - Michael Knight. Recruited into Wilton Knight's cause, Michael becomes an agent of justice against the forces of evil with some assistance from a very unique partner - the super-durable, super-fast, artificially intelligent and talking Trans-Am, K.I.T.T. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc one of the Knight Rider: Season One DVD collection by Universal Studios and disc eleven of the Knight Rider: The Complete Collection DVD set. It is also included on disc one of The Best of the 80s: Knight Rider. The home video collections include audio commentary for this episode by series creator Glen A. Larson and star David Hasselhoff. * This episode is production code number: 57375. * The tagline for this series is, "A young man set on revenge. His partner... an indestructible car." * First appearance of all characters. * Knight Rider was created by executive producer Glen A. Larson. In addition to writing the two-part pilot episode of the show, Larson also wrote excerpts used in the season three episode, "Junk Yard Dog". * This is the first of three episodes of Knight Rider directed by Daniel Haller. * This is actor David Hasselhoff's fifth television project. It is his fourth work in an episodic television series and his ninth credited appearance in an episode. * Actor Richard Basehart, who plays Wilton Knight in this episode, is also the opening narrator of the entire program. This is the only episode where Basehart makes an on-screen credited appearance. He is otherwise uncredited in the series for his work on the opening voiceover. Basehart is also known for playing the role of Admiral Harriman Nelson on the 1960s Irwin Allen series Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea. * Actor Ed Gilbert, who plays Charles Acton, is credited as Edmund Gilbert in this episode. * Scenes involving Robert Phillips in the role of Symes were deleted from the final broadcast. * Actor Ed Hooks is credited in this episode, but does not make an actual appearance. * Actress Alma Beltran is credited as Alma L. Beltran in this episode. * Actor Herbert Jefferson, Jr., best known for his work on Battlestar Galactica, is uncredited in this episode in the role of Muntzy. * Actor William Daniels is uncredited as the voice of K.I.T.T. in this episode. Allusions * A phoenix is a creature of mythological lore. Legend has it that it is a giant fire bird that rises from the ashes of its own destruction. The comparison to this episode is that Michael Knight has risen from the ashes of his former identity of Michael Long. No actual phoenixes were harmed (or reborn) during the making of this episode. * A Phoenix is also referred to as a "fire bird". K.I.T.T. is a Pontiac Firebird Trans Am. * Michael Knight refers to K.I.T.T. as "Darth Vader's bathroom". Darth Vader is the penultimate antagonist from the Star Wars film series and has been portrayed on film by actors Jake Lloyd, Hayden Christensen, David Prowse and voice actor James Earl Jones. Bloopers * Quotes * Devon Miles: Welcome aboard the Knight 2000. * Michael Knight: Thank you. What's all this? Looks like Darth Vader's bathroom. * Devon Miles: It is a one-of-a-kind car, Mr. Long. It is the fastest, safest, strongest car in the world. It is also completely fuel-efficient and is operated entirely by microprocessors which make it virtually impossible for it to be involved in any kind of mishap or collision. .... * Michael Knight: I'm warning you, Devon, I'm gonna put this thing to the test. * Devon Miles: Be my guest. * Michael Knight: I don't believe this, I'm playing chicken with a ten-ton semi. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:1982/Episodes Category:Daniel Haller/Director Category:Glen A. Larson/Writer Category:Tom Greene/Producer Category:Glen A. Larson/Executive producer Category:Harker Wade/Producer Category:David Hasselhoff/Actor Category:Edward Mulhare/Actor Category:Phyllis Davis/Actor Category:Lance LeGault/Actor Category:Noel Conlon/Actor Category:Michael D. Roberts/Actor Category:Bert Rosario/Actor Category:Richard Anderson/Actor Category:Vince Edwards/Actor Category:Richard Basehart/Actor Category:Ed Gilbert/Actor Category:Shawn Southwick/Actor Category:Brian Cutler/Actor Category:Barret Oliver/Actor Category:Robert Phillips/Actor Category:Alma Beltran/Actor Category:Tyler Murray/Actor Category:Victoria Harned/Actor Category:Larry Anderson/Actor Category:William Daniels/Voice actor Category:Herbert Jefferson, Jr./Actor Category:Episodes with crew categories